dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Hermit
The Mad Hermit is encountered by the Warden in the northeast section of the East Brecilian Forest. He is possibly a Tevinter Blood Mage. Background The hermit is a deranged apostate who lives in the forest. He believes the trees are out to get him and that "they" sent the Warden as part of some conspiracy. Walkthrough Upon entering his campsite, the Mad Hermit will teleport next to you, and begin a tirade while swinging his fists. Upon engaging what can only be loosely categorized as "dialogue" with him, it will become abundantly clear that something is amiss: first and foremost, the Hermit speaks in questions, and insists everyone around him do the same (or it's a game which gives him amusement). Through the dialogue (and several quests), it is possible to extract information (and items) from the Mad Hermit, the most important being the Grand Oak's Acorn. He also asks you to kill the Grand Oak that keeps harassing him about an acorn. Killing the Grand Oak If the Warden chooses instead to side with the Mad Hermit and kill the Grand Oak, the hermit will aid the Warden in progressing to the center of the forest for the questline Nature of the Beast However, the Hermit requires a Werewolf Pelt each time the party wishes to enter the Ruins. Valid trades Warning: Once you have completed the Nature of the Beast storyline, you can no longer trade with the Hermit, nor can you agitate him into attacking by rummaging through the stump. Warning: It is possible to not be able to obtain all items if too many questions are asked, the final question being "Have you... ever been in love?" The Hermit accepts the following items: *The scarf you receive from Danyla. *The book from Cammen. *The book called "song book" in the chest behind Lanaya (Zathrian's second). *The boots from injured Dalish hunter Deygan (in the West Brecilian Forest). *The halla horn necklace crafted by Varathorn if the Warden lied to Elora about the halla. *The Dusk Ring that drops off the shade guarding the abandoned campsite (-1str +3 cunning). The option "A silver ring" actually means this ring; the hermit won't take just any general silver ring. *Athras' pendant (received after bringing him news of Danyla). *A Black Pearl (found in the Ruined Temple, in Haven). Warning Spoiler: ''After getting the amulet from Athras, the PC has both the amulet and the scarf in their inventory. These combined with Cammen's book allows the PC to receive all items from the hermit. The Hermit will allow a choice of which item to be gained from trading: *The Grand Oak Acorn. *An Ancient Elven Helmet. (See Ancient Elven Armor.) *Another book (One that provides a Codex). ''Note: After entering the Centre of the forest (Passing through the barrier) The Warden will '''NOT' be able to trade with the hermit. (Confirmed on PC)'' Strategy Trade the Hermit for the Golden Oak's Acorn first. That way when the Tree Stump is rummaged through, the Acorn isn't the item taken. Then if the Tree stump is investigated and the Hermit's warnings are ignored, he will engage the party, summoning 2 Greater Rage Demons. Note: If Zevran is in the party, he will ask if you would like him to reach into the stump, accept and he will pull out Golden Ring. (If the Warden refuses his aid, the ring is still acquired. ) The Mad Hermit can be imprisoned, as well as frozen, however he doesn't seem able to shatter, so don't rely on it. Once Mad Hermit is killed he can drop: *Emerald *Garnet *Dreamsever (Ring) to be the only constant *Expert Lightning Rune (+3) *Magic Staff (Steel) *Swift Salve Cultural References *His first question to the Warden is "What is your name?" and sounds very much like the toll bridge keeper in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. See also *Grand Oak *Black Pearl Category:Origins characters Category:Humans